


Grand Declaration of Love

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebe/Red Femslash. I've had this pairing on my mind for a while, so I decided to write this very fluffy, very cheesy story for them. A tiny portion of this story was inspired by listening to the song "Live Forever" by Sixx:AM, but I wouldn't call this a songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Declaration of Love

**Red's POV**

Wendy was always such an over-achiever. She left Bebe and I to our own devices so many times so that she could go out and pursue a cause or study for her advanced level classes or whatever insane thing would catch her fancy that week. It just naturally made sense that Bebe and I grew so close over the years. By the end of middle school, Bebe was my best friend instead of Wendy's best friend. Wendy didn't mind, as she was still a relatively close friend of ours. In our first few years of high school, I was always comforting Bebe about the various break-ups she was going through. The worst ones were when she found out that Clyde was just an arrogant jerk and that Kyle just wasn't that interested in her. But even when Bebe was out pursuing relationships, she was always there for me. She was there for me when I came out and told her I was bi, but really predominantly interested in girls. She was there for me during my only two relationships and the subsequent break-ups, one of which was with a boy and the other with a girl. Bebe's break-ups were a lot more dramatic than mine. I would feel disappointment for a while and move on, but she would sob into my shoulder and hug me for support after most of her break-ups. The first time she did this, I could feel my heart race. That was when I realized I had romantic feelings for my best friend.

Eventually Bebe became disillusioned with dating after so many break-ups and in our junior year we were spending even more time together. I was so happy, spending time with her every weekend, being out late at night, getting dinner and seeing movies with her. When we went out to do all these things together, I began to wonder if she felt the same. I can still remember the night my feelings were confirmed. Bebe and I had just gone out to dinner together that night after seeing the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy" together.

"I'm stuffed…" I told Bebe after we had finished eating.

"Yeah me too," Bebe replied.

"I'm sure glad you're paying tonight."

"It's not a problem Red, besides I have a job and a source of money," Bebe told me.

"True, but I'll get one eventually and then I'll pay for my own crap when we hang out," I replied.

Bebe paid our check and then we went outside to my car so that I could drive us home. I put the key in the ignition but before I turned it, Bebe spoke.

"Red, before we go I just wanted to give you something," She said shyly.

"What?" I asked, turning to face her in the passenger's seat.

Bebe leaned over and quickly kissed me on the lips before quickly receding back to see observe my reaction. She smiled nervously and answered my question in a quivering voice. "My… My undying l-love." As she stammered out those words I could feel a single tear running down my cheek. I reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Does this mean you feel the same?" Bebe asked. I silenced her with a passionate kiss.

It was with great joy that I skipped over to her house one week later to give her a little surprise of my own. I knocked on Bebe's door as I concealed the bouquet of flowers I'd recently purchased behind my back.

"Oh, hi Red," Bebe greeted me, opening the door, "Do you wanna come in and watch TV with me? Spend some time together?"

"Before we do that I just wanted to give you something, Bebe," I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"My undying love," I replied, presenting the bouquet of flowers to her and pausing before adding, "Happy one week anniversary!"

The excited look on Bebe's face warmed my heart as she gasped and told me, "Red, you didn't have to do that! Thank you so much!"

Bebe took the flowers in one hand and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I love you," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I returned the favor.

"What you did last week was so romantic," I told her, "How did you know I felt the same way about you."

"We've been acting like a couple for two or three years now, silly," Bebe told me, smiling, "That just made it official."

What she said was true, we had always done everything together and spent so much time with each other. By kissing me, Bebe had finally given us the okay to fully express our love.

"But if we've been acting that way for so long, why did you date all those guys in freshman and sophomore year?" I asked, a bit confused. Bebe and I made our way into her house and took a seat at her dining room table.

"Because, it took me so long to realize who was right for me all along," Bebe replied, placing her hand on mine, "You've been there for me for so long, you're the one who makes me happy and cares for me more than anyone else. You're the only person in the world worth living for or dying for."

Bebe got down on her knees, took my hand in both of hers, looked up into my eyes and said "Red, you make me wanna live forever. Will you be my everything?"

"Yes, of course, Bebe! You're my everything," I told her. Again she had brought tears to my eyes. This was not an official type of proposal like marriage or anything. It was just a grand declaration of love, even more grand and romantic than what Bebe had done the week before.

Bebe and I stood up, holding onto both of each others' hands and gazing into each others' eyes for a moment. Then we embraced each other in yet another tight hug and kissed passionately. It was the most romantic moment of my life. From there on out, we were always the happiest couple in South Park.


End file.
